Fries
by NocturnalXXXPrincess
Summary: "Can I have your fries?" I asked with my hand hovering above the fry basket. "No," he swatted my hand away. "Can I read what you've written so far?" I pleaded, reaching over for his laptop. "No," he repeated, swatting my hand away. "Can I get a kiss?" I requested as I gazed at him with a coy smile. "N-Ye-What?"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's not like I could escape it… This town, this quiet little town called Riverdale wasn't much of a safe haven as you'd expect little towns to be. Oh there was so much more that this town held that I would soon come to know; secrets, lies, death, betrayal, etc.

Honestly I don't know why I still stuck around in this town. I could have gone to live with my mother in Forks. But I chose to stay back with my dad. Why? Must be a very good reason…

"Not that I don't love the silence, but are you okay?" a concerned voice asked, breaking me out of my train of thoughts.

I glanced over at the boy, taking him in; pale skin glistened under the neon lights from Pop Tate's sign, and wavy black hair black hair was hidden under a crown beanie. A a few strands framed his blue-green eyes that seemed to always see into me.

I smiled to myself as I stared back at what I now realized was the reason I decided to stay.

Stealing a fry from him, I nodded my head to his question.

"Awe, Jugs, you care about me!" I squealed, clasping my hands together.

He glared at me before turning his attention back to his laptop.

"Working on your fanfiction, huh?" I asked, stealing another fry from him.

"It's not fanfiction," he responded turning turning towards me. Jughead narrowed his eyes once he noticed the crispy potato dangling from my fingers and moved the fry basket closer to himself.

I rolled my eyes at his childish behavior before reaching over and grabbing another one. Jughead quickly swatted my wandering hands.

"Juuugggsss," I whined. "Learn to share."

"You're the one who needs to learn how to ask," he shot back with a glare.

Jughead raised his eyebrows as a devious smirk made it's way onto my face.

I quickly grabbed his chocolate milkshake and took a long sip from it before it was snatched away by the devil himself.

"Fine. Next time I'll ask," I huffed as I crossed my arms over my chest.

Jughead looked smug before turning back to his laptop and typing away.

After a moment of silence I opened my mouth again, "What's your fanfiction about?"

"How many times do I have to tell you it's not fanfiction?" I smiled cheekily causing

Jughead to shake his head. "It's about my adventures with Archie and all the secrets that this town holds."

"Still convinced that this town has secrets?" I sighed. "Honestly Jugs, this town may not be peaceful but at least it's not like Bates Motel. Now that shit is batshit crazy," I responded, thinking about the creepy relationship between Norman Bates and his mother.

"You'd be surprised, Tris. This town is a lot more than it seems." He replied in his doom and gloom mood, before yet again turning back to his laptop. Honestly, the love he held for that laptop knew no bounds.

"Anyways," I started warily, trying to change the topic before Jughead got into his rant about how horrible Riverdale was. "Excited for your fourth of July weekend get away with Archie?" I raised my eyebrows, sneakily grabbing his chocolate milkshake and taking a sip out of it.

I could have sworn that Jughead noticed because the sides of his mouth were twitching. Possibly from the excitement of exchanging saliva with the magnificent me.

"Yeah," he replied, trying to play it off cool before glaring at me as he noticed the peppermint colored straw between my lips. I smiled cheekily before sliding it over towards him. "You know, you could come along if you want?"

"Nah, I couldn't. This is the only time you get Archie to yourself without Betty throwing herself at him and keeping everyone at bay. Plus the bromance is what every girl lives for," I exclaimed, playfully reaching over and punching Jughead in the arm.

"You don't know the definition of personal space, do you Tristesse?"

"Awe, Jugs! You I can't help myself," I sighed all dreamily like to add more emphasis on Jughead's charm.

Jughead rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning back to his laptop.

"Not a lot of people can," he smirked from behind his screen as he typed away.

"Did Jughead Jones make a joke? I thought you dealt with those things with sarcasm," I said, leaning over and closing his laptop. By now Jughead was only a breath away.

A moment of silence passed by as we both stared at each other.

"You have really nice eyes," I commented idly.

Jughead looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I took advantage of the moment to reach over and grab a french fry.

It took Jughead a moment to realize what happened, but by then I was already comfortably seated on my side of the booth.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as I put the fry in my mouth. "Stop stealing my fries!"

"But they're so good!"

"Then ask," he responded, opening up his laptop again.

"Can I have your fries?" I asked with my hand hovering above the fry basket.

"No," he swatted my hand away.

"Can I read what you've written so far?" I pleaded, reaching over for his laptop.

"No," he repeated, swatting my hand away.

"Can I get a kiss?" I requested as I gazed at him with a coy smile.

"N- _Ye_ - _ **What**_?"


	2. Chapter 2

Thoughts kill you… Or so that's what I'm convinced as to. It's never usually healthy, the thoughts running around in your head. It eats you alive until you're obsessing about it. And trust me obsession is never healthy. Well sometimes, if it's a healthy obsession. Like with sports, except the aggression part, well actually scratch that. Maybe with video games, well it's good until it consumes your life and leaves you with no skills of social interaction. So maybe I've come to the terms that no obsession is healthy…

Jughead's obsession with trying to prove the evils of Riverdale was no different. I couldn't help but giggle thinking about it.

"I missed the silence," Jughead muttered not taking his eyes off the screen.

"I miss the food," I responded, sighing as I looked at the empty basket that I had wiped clean.

"You ate it all," Jughead replied his tone one of disbelief.

"Look, a growing girl needs her food!" I whined hunching over the table and slamming my hands on it.

"Growing girl?" Jughead scoffed throwing a glance my way.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I questioned, shoving my face closer to his causing him to lean away.

"Still don't know the meaning of personal space," Jughead mumbled. "What I mean is that I think you've done all your growing, Tristesse."

"Ouch. Could you be ruder?" I responded as I took my seat again, trying to ignore the way he didn't use my nickname.

"Oh, I can try, Tristesse Green Everdeen." I cringed at the mention of my name. He was trying to get under my skin, but two could play that game.

"And I can try and punch you in the face, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III," I responded, my eyes gleaming with a sense of pride as I recalled the last time Jughead sassed me. Jughead glared at me at the mention of his full name.

Jughead sighed knowing that he would get nowhere with me before replying, "Sorry, Tris. It's late, and I'm tired, but I need to finish the first page at least."

"How about I help you with it?"

"I don't want anyone to see it until it's done. And maybe not even then." He informed, as his eyes met mine.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"I'm gonna get more fries," I announced after a moment of silence. "Want anything?"

"If you're paying sure." He smirked from behind his screen.

"I wouldn't be offering if I wasn't going to pay." I retorted rolling my eyes. "For someone smart, you're kind of slow Jugs." I didn't wait for a response before I made my way to the counter.

"What would you two-night hawks like'?" Pop Tate smiled at me as I approached him. "The usual?"

I smiled shaking my head, "Just a milkshake and fries." Pop Tate gave me a knowing smile. "2 of each." I quickly informed, glaring at the charming old man.

"One day, Trist. One day." He replied all knowingly before whisking away into the kitchen. I shook my head; Jughead wasn't my type.

I looked over at Jughead, sure he was sarcastic, sassy, wise-cracking, intelligent, crafty, and armed with sardonic humor but that would give me a run for my money. And I evidently prided myself on being the funny one in a relationship.

"Staring won't help your case." Pop Tate exclaimed as he made his way towards the counter with my order.

"You know that's not the case." I replied raising my eyebrows causing him to raise one back in an 'Are you sure?' manner. "Jughead and I are friends. Just friends, best friends." I said, adding emphasis to friends as I grabbed the tray from Pop Tate before walking towards Jughead. I slammed the tray on the table and took a seat.

"What's wrong?" Jughead asked sighing and shutting his laptop knowing that he wouldn't be able to type around me. He grabbed his basket of fries and milkshake and scooted it closer to him.

"Pop Tate's thinks that you and I are a thing. I kept trying to tell him we weren't. But he insisted that we would be. Honestly, I think he's losing it." I muttered in distress, shaking my head in distaste.

"Just eat your fries," Jughead snapped. I quickly turned my head his way, shocked at the sudden outburst. "Sorry."

"You seem to be apologizing a lot lately. And getting angsty about the most stupidest things Jugs. Are you sure you're not PMSing? Our cycles could be linked up." I playfully proposed nudging his hand.

"Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom! Have you seen my retainer?" My younger brother, Jason yelled from somewhere upstairs, most likely his room.

"Check your nightstand," My mom, Evanna responded as she lugged two suitcases downstairs. "You know," She started as she glanced over to where I was seated on the couch, surrounded by _my_ suitcase and carry-on . "You _could_ help me."

"I _could,_ but that won't change the fact that I won't," I retorted as I picked at the chipping nail polish.

"Mom! Where's Mr. Fluffykins?!" My little sister shrieked as rapid footsteps were heard stomping around from above.

"Well, aren't you going to answer her?" I questioned daringly as I glanced over at my mother who was already glaring daggers at me. I held up my hands in defense, "I'm not the one who told you to have kids."

"He's on your bed Vivian," My mother shouted to my sister. "The least you could do is help," She drawled as she turned her attention back towards me.

"I could, but it seems like you have everything under control."

"Why did I have kids," My mom muttered to herself exasperated as the front door began to open.

"Our whole universe was in a hot, dense state. Then nearly fourteen billion years ago expansion started, wait- The earth began to cool-" My dad's singing could be heard before he stepped into the door way. "Honey, you look worse for wear," My father, Nicholas stated as he looked over my mother before turning towards me. "Hi my little Tessy."

"Tessy," the all too familiar voice of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III snickered. My eyes widened in horror as Jughead stepped out behind my father.

"What is he doing here?!" I shrieked causing my brother and sister to run downstairs, while my mother chuckled to herself.

"Jughead!" They both cheered in excitement as they ran up to hug him.

"At least someone is glad to see me," he muttered.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, it's just a surprise. I thought you were going to spend this week with Archie on the trip of the century?" I questioned as I pulled my siblings off of Jughead.

"He was a no show," Jughead informed waving his travel bag around.

"Which is why," My father interrupted Jughead as he made his presence known again. "When I found Jughead at Pop Tate's, I invited him to join us." he beamed.

"That's sweet of you darling." My mom started sweetly. "But why were you at Pop Tate's when I needed your help with packing and getting things to the car."

"I-I uh," My dad pulled on the collar of his shirt, looking everywhere but at my mother.

"He was gathering reinforcements," Jughead replied charmingly, as he stepped in front of my dad, protecting him from my mother's wrath.

"Thanks," My dad mumbled as he patted Jugs on the back.

"Oh sweetheart, that's very kind of you," My mother gushed, smiling brightly at said boy. It was no secret that my mom was fond of Jughead, maybe because he was always the helping hand she lacked in the family.

"I'll take these out to the car," Jughead announced, breaking my family's trance as he grabbed the luggage that my mom was previously carrying.

"I'll help," I chimed in quickly as I struggled to rush out the door with my suitcases.

"Oh now she'll help," I could practically see my mother rolling her eyes.

"What can you say, that boy brings out the best in her," I heard my dad respond a I caught up to Jughead who was already piling in our stuff.

"What do you think you're doing?" I harshly whispered as I ignored Jughead's motion for me to hand him my luggage so he could put them in with my mom's and dad's. Instaead I pushed Jughead's chest although it had no affect on him.

Jughead snickered as he grabbed my suitcases and effortlessly tossed my bags in before answering, "I have no clue what you're going on about now."

"Oh on the contrary Forsythe Pendleton Jones III, we all know what you're doing," I accused wiggling my finger in front of his face.

Jughead smirked as he turned to face me slowly. "Oh you do now? Huh?" He remarked mockingly with one eyebrow in the air as he leaned against the against the vehicle in a nonchalant manner.

"Don't even try that Jones. We both knew you weaseled your way into my family vacation because stupid Archie is a horrible friend who ended up being a no show like he always is. But you're too blind to see that it's always been about Archie and that won't ever change as long as you keep letting him treating you like crap," I ranted as I threw my hand in the air.

"You do know that I was just teasing you because your parents were listening from the window, right?" Jughead awkwardly questioned as he pointed in their direction. And there behind the window blinds lurked my parents as they were ease dropping on our conversation from the crack in the window.

"Oh god," I whispered turning back to Jughead as my eyes widened. "Jugs... I didn't mean-"

"No, you're right. Archie should learn to appreciate me." Jughead mumbled in consideration.

"Yes he should, because you're an amazing young man who deserves the best," My father cried as he rushed to hug Jughead an my mom followed.

"Group hug," Vy screamed as she rushed into the heaping load of crying mess who clung to Jughead.

"Cool!" Jason cheered as a camera flash went off. I glanced over towards him to see him proudly waving a Polaroid camera film in the air. "Five bucks," My brother bargained looking in my direction.

"You've got yourself a deal." I responded handing over five dollars from my 'Adventure Time' wallet. "I'll be in the car!" I announced as I walked past the sob fest that my best friend was involuntarily a part of but didn't seem to mind.


	4. Concerns

Many of you may be wondering what happened to the previous chapters, and to be frank with you, I didn't like them. I couldn't write after that sixth chapter; I felt that I should have introduced her family sooner because they play a big part in her life and it's a little odd if she spends all her time with Jughead, and let's be honest, it's unrealistic as well. Don't worry, the other chapters might come into play a little later on, just a bit more revamped. Plus if I want her family to seem more close-knit, they'd obviously be going on vacation together.


	5. Chapter 4

"I can't believe it!" I shouted as the car came to a stop.

"Tristesse Everdeen! A boy is missing, and you're complaining. What if that were you? Wouldn't you want our friends to help search for you?" My mother lectured as my father started off on the road again. In the _opposite_ direction of our previous destination. Instead, we were headed back to Riverdale, to help search for the missing _Jason Blossom._

"Since when were you guys friends with the Blossoms?" My younger brother Jason questioned with distaste. My brother hated being associated with the Blossoms, especially with the town's golden boy, it didn't help that the two shared a name.

"Oh son, we go way back," My dad chimed in halfheartedly as he focused on driving.

"You do?" Jughead asked, announcing his presence from behind as he shifted forward causing my feet to fall off his lap. Jughead and I were seated all the way in the back of my dad's eight-seat car, while my parents were all the way in the front and my siblings in the middle.

"Your father is part of this narrative too, Jughead," My dad informed as he glanced back at Jugs. Jughead replied by raising an eyebrow in question. "Your father, Fred Andrews and I were like the golden trio."

"Nerd," I scoffed as I sat up, preparing myself for my father's story time.

"All of us went way back... "

 _Our story begins on a fateful September day, before the night of homecoming. FP and I were friends, best friends, we did everything together, and to me, it didn't matter if he was a Southside Serpent, nothing could tear us apart. Not even the fact that I was drafted to be the running back on the Riverdale Bulldogs._

 _"Hey, Ever-"_

"Hold on a second; you played football?!" My brother exclaimed, interrupting my story.

"Where do you think you got your talent from?"

"I always thought I was adopted..."

"And why would you think that?" My mother demanded as she turned back around to glance at me. I quickly ducked my head to avoid being seen.

"Doesn't matter," My father quickly shut down my mom as he grew impatient from prolonging the tale of his story. "Anyways, as I was saying..."

 _"Hey Everdeen," A voice laced with laughter called out. "Are you done kissing your boyfriend goodbye?" The sound of echoing giggling could be heard from behind me, indicating to me that multiple people were surrounding me._

"Hold up; you were with someone before mom?" I inquired, breaking my father's flashback.

"Daddy had a boyfriend?" Vivian questioned, completely puzzled. "Does that make me gay?"

"Sweetie, why would you say that?" My mom asked turning towards Vivian.

"My friend's mommy is German, so that makes her German. And because Daddy is gay, I'm gay."

"No, that'd make you bi-sexual, because dad would be into girls **_and_** boys." I corrected Vivian who nodded her head in agreement while my brother chuckled and Jughead smirked.

"That's not even-, Why would you-, Let's just get back to the story," My father groaned.

 _Slowly turning away from F.P I looked over at the football team, the **whole** team was standing behind Clifford Blossom, laughing, all except the red head kid in the back. _

"Fred Andrews!"

"Freddy!"

"Tristesse, Vivian, stop interrupting your father."

 _"It's not his fault someone enjoys his company," FP defended taking a protective stance in front of me, which wasn't making matters any better._

 _"Let's get to the field," Clifford grumbled as he scurried off with the rest of the team following him except one redhead._

 _"Hey! Sorry about that," the kid called out, jogging toward me. "Andrews, Fred Andrews," He announced as he stuck out his hand._

 _FP eyed the hand wearily before he reached out his own, grasping Fred's hand tightly. "Forsythe Pendleton Jones II, but my friends call me FP."_

 _"FP," Fred nodded as they let go of each other._

 _"I said, my friends."_

 _"Don't mind him," I interjected standing between the two. "Nicholas Everdeen, but you can call me Nick."_

 _"Thanks," Fred smiled as he shook my hand. "We should get onto the field before Blossom has a little temper tantrum."_

 _"Yeah, we should," I nodded in his direction before turning to FP. "Come over to my house later after practice is done?"_

 _"Sure," He muttered before turning towards Fred, a devious glint in his eyes. "Bye Ginger," FP said before departing with an evil chuckle._

"Wait, this doesn't explain how your friends with the Blossoms," Jason interrupted once our dad was done.

"It's the start of a novel," Jughead announced utterly mesmerized.

"But it never got to the point..." I trailed off.

"Well, I would have gotten there if you guys hadn't interrupted me," My dad argued, huffing.

"Darling, let's be honest, you wouldn't have gotten to the point regardless if they didn't interrupt," My mother reasoned.

"The only thing you managed to do was put Vivian to sleep," Jason muttered rolling his eyes.

"None of you -except Jughead- appreciate me. My own family..."

"It's not our fault you can't tell a story properly," Jason retorted.

"Do you really want to know how we became friends with the Blossoms?" My mom questioned rolling her eyes at my brother's and father's behavior.

"At this point... Not-" Jughead elbowed me on my sides. "We'd love to," I gritted out glaring at a nonchalant Jughead Jones.

"To be frank with you, Penelope and I were childhood friends and we stuck by each other's side for a while."

"For a while?" Jughead spoke up as he leaned over, pushing my feet off him causing me to fall.

"Things happen Jugs. But that's a story for another day."


End file.
